Shadow of the Bat Part I
Season 3 Episode 1 ' Rupert Thorne is supervising a loading at a warehouse late at night. They are interrupted by a squad of Gotham police officers, led personally by Commissioner Gordon and Deputy Commissioner Gil Mason. Thorne tries to run, but is caught on the roof by Batman. This makes Thorne the third Gotham City mob boss who has been apprehended thanks to information supplied by Mason, supposedly from a secret informant, but Bruce is suspicious. At their home, Barbara Gordon is practicing gymnastics routine, while James Gordon teases her about her burgeoning relationship with Mason. Then Mason himself appears at their door and reluctantly places Gordon under arrest. Evidence found in the warehouse raid implicates Gordon in taking bribes from Thorne. Elsewhere, Bruce becomes enraged and even more suspicious when he reads the newspaper report about Gordon's arrest. Barbara, outraged, complains to District Attorney Janet Van Dorn, who says the evidence is solid, and also that there are warnings that Gordon might flee the country if allowed bail. Harvey Bullock encourages her to trust her instincts, and tells her the police department will be holding a public rally to gather support for Gordon. Batman sneaks into the police evidence room to examine the evidence. He communicates with Gordon in his cell, and tells him that the evidence looks as though it was forged by someone other than Thorne's gang, and that there have been rumors on the street of a new organization moving in. Gordon asks him to look in on Barbara. Batman does so, and Barbara begs him to make an appearance at the rally, to show the public that he is also on Gordon's side. Batman refuses, saying the most important thing is for him to find evidence of Gordon's innocence. He tells her that it's best she stay out of it for her father's sake. But once Batman's gone, Barbara resolves that one way or another, he will be there. Instead of Batman, Bruce decides to investigate in his disguise of Matches Malone. Dick Grayson protests at not being allowed to come with him, but Bruce suggests that Robin appear at the rally in his stead. At the rally outside police headquarters, Gil is giving a speech on behalf of Commissioner Gordon. Robin prepares to swing overhead, but then a figure dresses in a bat costume does it first. It turns out that Barbara has donned her own Batsuit for the sake of appearances. After the crowd's enthusiastic reaction, she plans to slip away, but then a car speeds past the podium and the rider opens fire with a machine gun. Instinctively, Barbara leaps into action, catching the banner over the street and pulling it down over the car's windshield, causing it to crash. As she starts to run, Robin catches up with her and grabs at her cowl, tearing away a piece of it and letting her hair fall loose. Summer Gleeson catches footage of the mysterious "Batgirl" fleeing into an alley. Barbara chases one of the masked thugs into an alley and pulls off his mask, getting a good look at his face. He manages to get away, however, and she has to run before Robin catches up with her. Watching the news report of the incident, Dick notices something strange: in slow motion, it is clear that Mason ducked well before the guns appeared out of the car's windows, as if he expected it. Barbara slips into police headquarters and looks through the mugbooks, finding the face of the thug she tackled. Excitedly, she goes to Mason's apartment to tell him, but stops short when she sees the thug himself sitting in his living room. Mason passes him off as a friend. Barbara hurriedly excuses herself, much to Mason's confusion. Meanwhile, Bruce is under cover at the Stacked Deck as Matches Malone. He sees the thug make a phone call from the booth and, through lipreading, realizes where he's going next. He follows the thug to an abandoned theature, but is disabled by its security system as he is entering. "Matches" comes around as a prisoner, confronted by Two-Face. He claims to be interested in joining his gang, but Two-Face, as always, lets his coin decide. It comes up "bad heads", and "Matches" is knocked unconscious. With Batman mysteriously absent, and deciding that she can trust no one except herself, Barbara dons her new cosyume and prepares to enter the night as Batgirl. '''Quotes ' 'Commissioner Gordon: '''Don't you just love it when he gives 'em to you gift wrapped? '''Gil Mason: '''The commissioner and I won't rest until every crime kingpin, hustler and two bit crook are off the streets! '''Alfred: '''One would think the fall of Rupert Thorne would bring a smile even to your face. '''Bruce Wayne: '''I'd love to know who this mysterious informant is. This is the third gang lord Mason's brought down in his many months '''Alfred: '''Yes it's quite alarming. If this continues you might even be forced into taking a vacation. '''Barbara Gordon: '''You know dad, if you and Gil keep nailing badguys like this people will start thinking you two are Batman and Robin. '''Gil Mason: '''James Gordon, I have a warrent for your arrest. '''Commissioner Gordon: '''This is a joke right? '''Barbarayou Gordon: '''On what charges? '''Gil Mason: '''Excepting bribes '''Commissioner Gordon: '''You can't be serious! '''Gil Mason: '''The department has reason to believe that you've been taking money from Rupert Thorne for years. '''Barbara Gordon: '''Dads never taken a bribe in his life! '''Gil Mason: '''I'm sorry Barb, you have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say... '''Commissioner Gordon: '''I know my rights Gil. '''Barbara Gordon: '''Dad! '''Commissioner Gordon: '''Don't worry Barbara, it's all a mistake you'll see. '''Bruce Wayne: '(After hearing about Gordon's arrest) We'll see about this. 'Harvey Bulloc: '''Don't you believe it kid, your pops the best there is. Thats why the departments putting on a rally. '''Gil Mason: '(Speaking at the rally) After all Commissioner Gordon has done for Gotham City the least the city can do for him is grant him bail. 'Robin: '''Funny, I don't remember a Batgirl in our little club. '''Alfred: '(After hearing about Batgirl) Expanding membership in the crime fighting club? 'Harvey Bullock: '''Batgirl, sheesh! What's next Weasel Woman? '''Barbara Gordon: '''What am I going to do? If Gils involved in this theres no body I can trust. And if Batmans not around. ' '(Barbara looks at her torn bat suit) '''Barbara Gordon: '''What do you think Woobie? Could use a little work. '''Two-Face: '''Who are you? What are you doing here? 'Matches Malone: Matches Malone. Heard about a new mob, thought I could make some more dough. '''Two-Face: '''Is that so? Well ya heard right. In fact you can double your take on the jobs were pullin'. Assuming I let you live to join my gang. (Two-Face comes out of the shadows and Bruce is shocked to see him.) '''Two-Face: '''Matches Malone? Never heard of ya. But theres something about you that I don't like. Nothing I can put my finger on but I trust my hunches. Kind of like a second sight ya know. (Two-Face holds up his coin.) '''Two-Face: '''Good heads you live, bad heads you don't. Simple. (The coin lands on bad heads and Mad Dog knocks Bruce out with his gun.) '''Batgirl: '''So Batman can't help me, fine. In that case lets see what Batgirl can do. Shadow of the Bat Part II Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series